mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Friend Codes (Dawn of Fire)
* RTNV7C9K — Edric, I sell goodies and stuffs!❤️ * UMLWG19C Am on multiple times a day, just reached level 11 * MYL9KCHK BabyDoo plz sell me things unadvertised in the MarketPlace * L5C5Y9DS - Wait why am I doing this? * 3HCBX369 - (code again) Cocoa - I usually sell random items and stuffs! I try being online as much as i can. * HXN4SCND - Novae - 10/05/18 - I'm new and play regularly. * Liam - GC7ZMBRP - I sell goodies for random prices and that`s it. * 6CC9G88B - I will fill skyship orders and upvote islands every day. I am on daily. level 19. :) * GRJZG3RG - PhanglerPhan - I played the game before, but I just started a new file. I cotme on when I wake up just to roll a celestial dice for the chance of receiving that month's celestial. I dont have the ir part of continent yet, but i'm getting closer! * X8V689NL - Cokk3D -Left the game for a year, returned recently with a new save file, add me, help with skyship is very appreciated :) * JCXL9YT8 - I'm on multiple times a day. * 7XYPPWCB - Level 9, been playing the original for a long time, but I'm just starting DoF. My IGN is Bryan and I'm playing multiple times daily. * Z4DNJFZJ - level 9. i play two to three times a day. (4/21/18) * LTLNRTDY - Plays every three hours or so * 44KXM88V - KingOfMonsters2 - Plays Daily: Please Friend Me! * JMH6WHTK - Mandaz104 - level 26. Play almost daily * TG64LCZK- MisterBadger-Pls add me.v * 7RNY4MZB0- New Player, level 6 (1/13/18) * KWKVQXZG (Binky) | daily player level *4PLJSPM8 The first sighted Wublins have been found in the WubTribe! A helpful bunch, they LOVE to pack things for you so you can get your Skyship orders sent to... whatever they do with the stuff sent via the Skyship... We also teleport quite often, so if you can help with anything for the WubTribe, it would be greatly appreciated! *S9RHXTP6 Daisy (pfp flowah) Daily player. Max level (50) need help with skyship orders. *R7XDXGLH (Someperson-pfp is Sooza). Fairly new. *Z8FSN6XC Monster Mash Level 41. Daily Player. Please join me. *RNGLYMT4 - RadioliGisT - Fairly new, but i play often. add me please *W2S8VM7V - HBJones - Player from MSM, I am very active, but new to DOF *MPNM3CCN - Daily Player, Level 17 * 5NK88BHG - Daily player, very faithful, add me. * KMLWTSVT- Daily player, add me! * ND84GKVQ- daily player, add Meh (Level 7) * N8H2MQTJ - (NEPTUNE) add meh * 61440693CD Please check out my bodgey Comper Island. I hope you like it. * VLW4L4GW (New Player) Please add me! I wanna view your islands! �� * L48QNVKQ (dot_dot_superb) *WY5GJG7V (ekko) *ST68G7F9 : (CripyPie) Add me :3 *PJD5RSCX : fairly new player, only level 10, I play everyday, feel free to add me!_gem *5TY9YFXT play daily plz help incubate, will do the same!! * QD8BC93L (Sooza Empire) I play daily and will gladly help you as long as you do the same. * 69468015BL just do it :) *3B45GTH5 (Heepopanonomous ) I didn't come to play. I came to slay. Let's be friends 4/1/2017 *29FZD2Y4EpiX-Looking For Friends, and most likely plays 2+ times daily! ���� * B4MJRGR3 Hello Everyone! Im new to this game, (lvl 21) but please add me. I love having friends :) * 68934922JA I'm new too the game (lvl 10) * 6DF74D5C (Hootstuff) I play daily, help with orders, etc. :) Level 36 as of 3/18/17 * PT3SMNHV( New Player) I am on almost 24/4 and I'd really like to be your friend *B68LVM9R - Everyday player (3/16/2017) *D7QKSZBN- Level 24, DMG. I play this every day, and would like if you added, thanks! *J4BWLZ4P I play every day! amysueday *TMFXQWPQ I Play daily and put stuff for sale *94HT9LN7 I love this game play all the time I will sent gift if you do same *LL6SJ5MG - (Aguynexttoyou) I play everyday and do stuff *HK4DQ4F5 - (ChristinaSamar) Everyday player!! As of February 5th 2017 level 12. *9YKW55B9 - (DAL_nug) I play daily and really compromise space, so you can hear all the monsters! *VGZPQXSJ - (Locust) Daily player *L9N9XDTH- (Xoxox28Laughing) I play everyday *TNCJJWWM- I log in a couple times a day check out my stuff and I'll do the same back *9F4YS7F5- (GwivaDunber) hi *5BX8X5CX- (Pussislayr) Play nearly every day *9WVQKWL9- (GamerZone) Newcomer to this game, looking for friends to add. Hope yall got some fresh beats. * NLQL8FPH - (KeplersSomnium) Playing everyday and frequently putting items on sale :) * 6GSTGG99 - looking to get a boost and give a boost to my new friends * B45B6WZB - Soundwave MD - Always looking for new friends. I'm on pretty much every day. * 3X29L99T- hi im peppy puppy thanks for adding me :D * N43CKK8V - Hello! i'm Ridman420 (Username) currently at level 12 and enjoying the game! :) Glad to have you! ^_^ <3 *4YDS3LT5 - Always looking for new friends :) Username is scantraxxmeisje. *8HJFXJ4L - RickShot203 here, playing as daily as possible, a current level 10! *N5X8HTTS - Names Reedu and I'm here to help! ��Reedu�� * NB243C2R- level 11 and play daily. Also play msm ADD ME ON DOF NAME IS ! ZEBS ! * QCZSY7G2 - IT'S ME, WDKinc, the Dawn of Mech!!! * WJT2JCS5 - Level 10 username Bester ready to assist * 6X57NTPH - New player at level 9 and currently addicted to this game! Name is Yool123 * HSNVT2PQ - Username is ABRKS... Daily player, level 10 at this time, play MSM so not really sure what I'm doing on this game yet :) (24th Sept '16) *My code is SVGTJ6XW - level 13 and play daily. Need friends to buy better items. Market Doesn't have a lot of what I need. I'll favorite your islands and I always have stuff for sale. Please add me!!! *93GLMN29 my screen name is Singing Momster I'm brand new on DoF! . my son begged me to start playing DoF :) I've been playing MSM for a bit tho. I'm EJR on there. I have no idea how to do a lot of stuff on DoF as of yet.. I'm Level 4 as of this post.. but I'm sure I'll love having some friends on it. :) *YX6YG5WQ - (aPerson) I come from MSM. I like to sell stuff cheap. Often sells plants (Apples, bamboo etc.) and food (Apple tarts, coconut butter etc.) *ZB7WQYW8 - Coming from MSM, I have no idea what Im doing yet lol *5MBPV2F6 new need friends. *BZCDQQZB - currently level 11, will fav your islands :-) *EDV4KT7S level 25, daily player. Monster Mommy *PX82BPS3 just started playing, looking for friends. Username kim *G9LJVVQN - LEVEL 13 & ready to help! *FD3GS4DG - "Phantom" - I sell things cheap and am very active (unless my phone dies). This also entails me completing orders, favoriting islands, and lighting torches. May also buy your stuff. Among the stuff I sell cheap are polished vegidian crystals. *4GRT3XT6D2 - Level 20: needing more people to buy from, my needs aren't often in the main market. I often sell Polished Gems. *LPHJWFZ8 - level 19 , will favourite your islands *3TZNN3CG - need friends new to dawn of fire but Lvl 17 so if you'd like to be my friend please go ahead *BPWPN5QB - level 25 thanks *XS5TCLZ7 - Lvl 30, please add for order help *3Q255PSG - Add me as a friend because I might complete one of your orders and buy one of your products too! I might change my profile picture and my message some time later to make it look good. * P5MRSWNS Add me please! *HGFB2DDY-Add me pls cause I want to see and hear the full song plz. *H8R3RZWP - (MikeyIsBae) Im online daily and look at all of my friends islands evey day! *DRFNB79W - level 42 * P7JCW9JT - Noob? Yes i am! Exactly why i'm asking for your help! Add me, Thank you!!! * WNMRY8NJ - Having tons of fun in this game. Could use some friends. I'll help and buy your items :D * M3DFQKJP (binksleybunny) almost level 40 buying and selling multiple times daily...addicted! *TDYVG8WS - Finally, I had started! Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC) *S47VNRK8- Adam Osborne-willing to sell stuff *6MCMXGWC - Hatsune Miku- only lvl 8 ATM, on almost dailyfor now i plan on being active in market and torches. i do have a job thoigh, so dont expect immediate responses from me. *CSZ4WXRX - Level 18 atm. Play 10 times daily. Buy and Sell in markey. *2Y6Z3FNK - Hollowness (wall) or HollownessDevoured, new yet active player Mar/2016 *48CXUPCZXP - I PLAY EVERYDAY!!! And buy stuff in the market *WVVW7RX5 (It Has Kingdom) - I'm a daily player and I sell and buy lots of stuff in the Market! *VYLU2YUG - Ethereal Glowbe, daily player *R2BQMXEW - Raabster (and Rascal) - Come sing with us! *Daily player... *N4788V4A-DFGCRPPERJAM(DOF)I Lit Torches,Play Every Day,Buy Stuff In The Market Have A Youtube Chaneel Friend With Other MSM Youtuber(Channels Name DFGCREPPERJAM)And A Have 3 Spaces On My Friend Tribe.This Bio Is Long.Bye *TSCH49CU - SuperStogg - I am level 10 atm, but i will try to put some stuff in the market. :D :D :D *SSXGUJXS -Casi- level 27 add me and visit me *MDZ3FXD3 - Ankan03 - I'm new here, but I'll try to keep some treats in my market :) * 9S623AZ5- LadyIvyElf- always need me friends! *3FSVSW79 - BabyRae- Looking for friends! I always try to keep allot of goodies in my market! * C35764MY - Crunchy - Always looking for new amigos * XD3P2EGZ - Golden God - At level 34 so I have a lot of high level things to sell!! * 167U1WK7 - Stoick --- Add me up for buying and selling in the market * 3FGQ499M - Zimmette, here! Looking to be able to buy and sell with more people. *YVPBHSPT- i buy almost everything and sell everything. I'm a market freak. Add me *R9RMLBKW - HI im Bacongirl! im pretty new and play often! I constantly look to sell stuff in the market, so add me and check it out! *7AWCQZFT - Hey there! I'm CHASERiXeRz! I often add stuff in my market so feel free to add me! *JPGNAP44 - Drugo here, I'm Italian and i play often :) *FXF6GFZX - DJ Bhan here, I play & buy from markets lots and lots (as in many times a day) �� �� *JQCQ5PXG Zeram Rules! Come visit my market... *DFDEC84R Welcome to the Monster Daycare,where raising monster babies can really lift a spirit! *JJAN6JM43Q *GVUQ8ZNS *ND8C7DZE- (Forovakil) I play often and will regularly buy items from your market! *NMNEKCE6 *KV4FLFS2- Lets have fun together �������� *5PD8DJ5H - Xotomi *MN1NF4X6 - Hi, I am a new player! Please add me, and it doesn't matter what level you are on. *77RQE99H - PhantomWolfDX - A dutch gamer. *955C9ZX6 - ("MSMPokeGamer") I've been playing for longer than most people, so my friend code is smaller. Not sure what friends are for, but I'm in for whatever it is. Please add. *JHRCKBME - "Nanja" *YBR26UK6 - Karibou Sky *V7WTNCST- derpyspoon7 - dunno what to say just level 8 (as of 8/1/16) and friend me plz owo *SGXC9K2A - Eli Frost - I play a lot and yeah :3 I'll favorite you if you add me no matter what level *W25XZYZA - KuromiKitty (a.k.a KittyHawk on MSM 1) I play frequently so please add mee~ c: *SSX2XE66R New player. Please add. *1DHTDRBE - AngryBirdsFan. Hi, guys! I play often, and I'm OK with anyone at any level! Please add me. *YV6E6QN9 *KLUGP1J3 -Add me Please thx and good game *J8BHACNS - phlutter *CT6UGY9A - I'm Kadin, I love MSM and am really excited for Dawn of Fire. Please add me! *55A7RPXQ - in-game name CID - I'm addicted *K1DVZCTB - Hey everybody hey let's go! *C8UFTG82 - my name is funnygamer95 that have a baby quibble picture in it. *LUK4SKU5 - so addicted to this game...please add *R4PBLZTM - Baby Bash *8G7BVZHV - Regular player, if options like torches come or anything like that, I'm your guy *SEXDA4QV - Add me I'm at level 22! :) *CQ5E6XF6 - So excited about Dawn of Fire!! Add Me I play often :) !! *3U3T97T2 - let's get this thing started. *FD2XM7M2 - I'm a recently new player, Level 7 as of right now (Almost 8). I hope you will add me! *L1MAXYWW - I'm a player of MSM and help friends daily. Please add me. *8SYRWWCD - "Dan the Man" *M2422CRQ - fire starter. *F8MSAPBL - HEY! I'm Shellbeater1999, the founder of the My Singing Monsters Fan Fic Wikia. Please add me Demon Dash and Pro Gamer Edwin, and as always, Whaddle on! *4QSFWFAD - We cannot get out. *Y6LFEDW6 - I'm Jazz Ad in MSM1. Not sure what friends are for yet but I'm in the new boat. *KERC36UM - YO! I'm SardinePhangler, and I want to teleport all my monsters! *DLN1MM5X - CutieZeMusician - Hopes To Complete All Goals (And Get The Full Song) *FKJC62MT- will buy some things you put on sale! *ZHPSMRZ9 - Yippeeyay. *8J5R3LEF- add me :) *WX3KM25K- lol add me my fellow friends ;) *4YRQZPD6 - Monster Queen - All levels are loved! I am very active and hope to get all island songs! Usually have something on the market... *C7WNNJ8T (SIDEWINDER) *4116LHHC- MopsyFlopsyDoo The Whaddle Queen and Dandidoo Goddess *6HTHX44D- On almost every day, loves the game. active. "Sean Onamade". *JXY8PH7X Am active a lot, and trying to get all outer islands filled and each type of monster on the continent *96YUQ565 - Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, Guys n' Gals. *6M4S4ZKX - Add me! I am sometimes on and I am looking for friends. Give me breeding combs PLEASE! *STQ4XLDD - Level 20 right now, have no friends yet, please add me. *53PRQFZ9 - Yup, I'm the official PEASHOOTERFAN. And I'm broke of diamonds because of a mis click.. ;-; *H97TNWHN - The official Shy and Dry Guy. I am a big Phangler Fan and I even accept your request if you hate Phanglers! I am very friendly. *XHNGHPDC - I'm a new user, having fun here too! (ZootyCutie) *RAXML7QV - Been playing for almost a year, might as well post my code here as well. ~Derek The Torchic (known as DerekTheTweedle there.) *ZMCDZRPK - Chris Ryker,New player as of 6/13/16! *W3YLY7Z9 - May <3. Old player, but I lost all my progress. Add me ;3 level 7. Daily player. *G8PF3X5J-AwkwarDragon. I can't visit other's islands, possibly because of an outdated phone. Still, I sell a lot of overstock on my market. I'm level 10 (as of post) and am frequently playing. Feel free to add me, I'd appreciate it. *PTMNZTR5 : please add I need friends *FZTVME7Y: I only keep up with Starhenge and the continent if there is a new celestial I'll be the first one to have it I have Plixie as well *ZGFFZJKN plz add me I'm silver sooza. *2C35592J - My Original Account For 13637095CF *GD9JWQT7 hi my username is Jordan and I play every day.I usually put crystals on the market please add me and I lost my old account *MEBNSV3T : I am OliviaOil06 on the wiki, and in DoF my name is ArtisticBowgart *44VVTGQR : Starheart. Level 21. I sell crystals. *XW8R6RN3: New player *VLLFXPBG: Username TachyonicRage, love this game, daily player * DP9HL9JT lvl 48 I play every day. Add me * ZZXBQYNS: �� I am DJ Blueberry (AKA Mixedorb) from the Blueberry field! �� * WR7B3ZLT - Alexisnichole08 I'd love to be your friend I'm online almost 24/7 * 5B54Z88Y - add, i'm Yurii and I play of lot) * SW8F5QY5 - Hey My Name In Game Is "Xadot9172" I'm almost on every day Please add me! (let the darkness unleash) * Category:Friend Codes